Storm of the Underdark
by Kuvaisruler
Summary: This is a tale of probably the most evil wizard to ever exist, and how his actions challenged those around him, getting himself eventually thrown into Undermountain.


IM BAAAAACK! Well since my first NWN fic got blown up with meteor storm, I decided to make another one... and just to get a few things straight, I type this as I play the game :) INTRODUCING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF:

STORM OF THE UNDERDARK

A Hordes of the Underdark fic

Chapter One:

Apprenticeship

A lonely tower stood amongst a barren, rocky field. A dirt path choked with weeds winded up the hill towards the stone behemoth. I watched in curiosity as dark clouds swirled around the top of the tower, weaving to and fro as if someone was controlling them. This was the tower of the infamous Frederick Nightgaze, a powerful human wizard. My name is Vindir Imyn, and I am an elf. My tattered robe blew behind me as the wind picked up; the wizard has sensed my approach. I traveled here to gain Frederick's knowledge, hoping to be as powerful as him. He was also a very generous wizard, too. One problem being that he was a bit TOO generous…

My hell-hound, Asmorias, growled at the faerie dragon that greeted us at the tower's door. "Oh, do come right in, yes, yes, yes!" My master has been expecting you, yes he has!" the dragon spoke excitedly, though I have never heard one speak otherwise. The dragon flickered about as she led us to a lounge. It was furnished with comfortable chairs, lavish tapestries, and a giant fireplace. I admired the rug I was standing on for a bit, before Asmorias tried to burn it. "Asmor, stop it! We are here to learn, not to burn… well, not to burn YET," I shot at him. Asmor was my nickname for him, and he still hasn't gotten used to it. Tough luck for him though, he IS my familiar.

Asmorias and I made ourselves comfortable on one of the couches as the faerie dragon flitted upstairs to inform her master of our arrival; even though we never said a word we were coming to see him. As I sat there on the couch, I looked around me. Giant bookcases as tall as the 30 ft. ceiling lined the wall in front of me. I walked over and searched through the volumes. "Uthgardt Barbarians… boring… Waterdeep… been there… The Imp's Prison… why would anyone do that to such a pathetic creature? …Hmm…" My eye caught a particularly old book; its pages were practically falling apart. I carefully flipped through it and discovered it was a journal of a late adventurer.

"_As we traveled through the Umber Hulk tunnels, my mind shifted to Tomia. How could she stay so calm in this time of desperation? But then again, she IS a deva. I suppose that's normal for them. My demonic side quivered with anticipation as we neared a particularly large cavern…"_ I shut the book and put it back when I heard footsteps at the top of the stairs. Elven ears are not just for show, you know.

An old man greeted me at the foot of the stairs, his features almost hidden by his long, white beard. His extravagant robes flowed behind him as he strode over and shook my hand. "Welcome, welcome! I have been expecting you for quite some time, Vindir. Now, now, don't ask me how I knew you were coming or how I knew your name, that is a secret… for now, at least. Now then…" His gaze shifted over to Asmorias, who was about to go on the sofa.

With a wave of my hands, I un-summoned Asmorias before he could do any harm. I turned back to the man and opened my mouth to apologize, when he waved his hands at me. "Oh, now, there is absolutely no need for that, young man. Oh… you are an elf… I do apologize, my eyes aren't as they used to be." He chuckled and motioned for me to follow him.

I entered a giant chamber that was apparently just stairs leading to doors. Hundreds of them. I looked further, and discovered that a vast majority of them were just illusions. I suppose the more power you have, the more protection you need. "This way, please," Frederick said. I followed him up a particularly long staircase, and at the top I finally saw the object I had been looking for all these years.

A simple blade, or longsword, if you will, hung over an elaborate doorway. Frederick apparently caught me staring at it. "Yes, quite a beauty, is it not? I happened to find that while adventuring one day many years ago. But of course 100 years is about 10 to elves. But oh well, come this way to your quarters, please." I took one last look at the beautifully carved blade; its draconic runes etched into the blade glowed slightly, the beautifully crafted hilt embedded with sapphires shone like the sun, and the silk-wrapped handle, which made the blade very comfortable to wield.

As I sat on my bed and watched the stars out of my window, I began to wonder. That blade could very well slay the absent-minded fool, Frederick, if only I could get it away from him. If only. If only…

Yay tis done… first chapter o the great story that shall soon be unfolded as time draws on by… feh, now IM starting to sound like a wizard :P oh well… as always….

SEEYAS


End file.
